1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode and a method for manufacturing the light emitting diode. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode having a number of nanorods and a method for manufacturing the light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been rapid progress in light emitting technologies in recent years, and high luminous efficiency and low power consumption are required for light emitting devices. Among the various types of light emitting technologies, much attention has been given to light emitting diode (LED). LEDs are advantageous in high luminous efficiency, fast response time, long lifespan and mercury free. Furthermore, LEDs are small in size, and provide high color gamut as well as high resistance to external impact. Therefore, LEDs gradually replace conventional light emitting devices. LEDs have been applied in various fields due to its significant progress, and it seems to become the major light source for 21st century. In view of the application of light sources, one critical specification parameter is the light-emitting efficiency, and therefore many researchers commit to increase the light-emitting efficiency of LEDs.